Gilius
History Gilius Thunderhead is a noble dwarf warrior who's only brother was murdered by the sinister Death Adder who wields the Golden Axe to conquer the Kingdom of Yuria. Maybe he's short in stature and look rather savage, but he's rather loyal and kind-hearted. Gilius wields the magic of casting thunder, lightning and earth spells, which while weak in power, makes up for in rapid-fire. Personality Attire Older Gilius Gilius now wears green gloves, a cleaner green viking hat, smaller muscles and green shoes like in Golden Axe: The Revenge of Death Adder. Beast Rider Moveset * Neutral Combo: Gilius slashes his axe around him, and finishes off with a forward kick. * Side Tilt: Gilius performs a sideways slash with his axe. * Up Tilt: Gilius performs a upwards headbutt. * Down Tilt: Gilius spins his axe in place in a tornado formation. * Dash Attack: Gilius spins forward head-first, letting his spikey helmet do the damage for him. * Side Smash: Gilius slams his axe into the ground, causing a rock fall in-front of him which crushes the opponent. * Up Smash: Gilius squats down and thrusts his head up, as the spikes on his helmet temporarily grow and then revert back to normal size. * Down Smash: Gilius swipes his axe across the ground twice, first right and then left. * Neutral Aerial: Gilius spins in-place with his axe in his grasp. * Forward Aerial: Gilius dishes out a forward kick. * Back Aerial: Gilius slams his back backwards, attacking opponents behind him. * Up Aerial: Gilius delivers a sparky uppercut, electricity damaging the opponent more than his hand. * Down Aerial: Gilius thrusts his gut to the ground to deliver a powerful body slam. * Grab: Gilius grabs the opponent by the scruff of their neck. * Pummel: Gilius knees the opponent with his right leg. * Forward Throw: Gilius slashes the opponent away with his axe. * Backward Throw: Gilius pile-drives the opponent before throwing them backwards. * Upward Throw: Gilius lifts up the opponent as a bolt of lightning strikes them * Down Throw: Gilius stomps on the opponent a few times, and then kicks them to the side. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Axe Boomerang: Gilius throws his axe like a boomerang, which will return to him a while after thrown or when it hits the opponent. *Side Special - Dwarf Charge: Gilius charges forward with his elbow out. This move in itself is pretty weak, but it delivers a fierce amount of knockback. If timed right, it can even reflect projectiles. *Up Special - Axe Upper: Gilius throws his axe in the air and then jumps after it, followed by a down-to-earth slam. Be sure to use this move in the right spot, as one false move could send Gilius plummeting to his dismay. *Down Special - Thunderball: Gilius morphs a ball of concentrated thunder from the palms of his hand, and releases it around the stage in a slinky-like movement. Anyone who makes contact with this projectile will be stunned temporarily. *All-Star Move - Lightning Spell Cast: Gilius releases magic and throws 3 magic vials into the air, causing bolts of lightning to strike wherever opponents stand. The lightning ingulfs the opponent inside, and then zaps them away. Quotes Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Sega Category:Golden Axe Category:Heroes/Heroines